Epilogue: I Will Love You
by volleychick08
Summary: Semi-songfic. Picks up where Learning to Live left off. Very short and simple. Read Learning to Live first. ^.~


  
  
  
Ok, well this is sort of an epilogue for my other fic, Learning to Live. If you haven't read that yet, I suggest you read it first. It picks up where Learning to Live left off, very short and simple. The song I Will Love You is by Fisher and I don't own Gundam. With that out of the way, I hope you like it! ~ volleychick08  
  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
Duo sat next to the hospital bed, his head bowed in prayer and sorrow. He held the hand of a girl lying in the midst of the tubes and monitors on and near the bed. Her frail body was lifeless, but on her face was an expression of peace.   
He finished his prayer just as people began to file into the hospital room. They set about to removing the wires from her young body and unplugging the machinery. He couldn't stand to see them doing this to the shell that was once his angel.  
Duo stood and kissed her hand softly before placing it gently back by her side. He calmly walked out of the hospital room. Tears flowed unchecked down his face, and the streams glittered in the harsh hospital lights. Nurses and doctors looked at him worriedly, but he didn't notice their concern. There was only one thing racing through his mind...Hilde.  
Walking through the hospital corridors he felt numb. He did not want to think of the body lying lifeless in the hospital bed, the body that had once been home to the soul of his angel. He wanted to remember her the way she used to be. Bright and alive, ready for every new challenge. And willing to help a fool like him learn life's most important lessons.   
In a daze he managed to find his way to the parking lot. Colony-generated snowflakes fell softly from the sky, littering the ground with white. 'God, how Hilde loved the snow...' He thought as a wave of memories flooded his mind...   
He could remember the days that he and Hilde had gone sledding just the winter before at the colony's recreation park. They'd had races and snowball fights, wrestling with each other in the snow. But that was before he'd told her. Before she knew what he felt for her...his love and devotion to her. Back then they'd been just friends, but all they'd needed was each other.   
Hilde's sweet voice drifted to him across the months and days since that happy time... "Duo! That's not fair! Hey, what are you gonna do with that snowball?" He could hear her squeals and giggles of delight as if she was in front of him. He hoped that these vibrant memories would never fade.   
He had a feeling that he would need them...to remember the good times that they had, and to help him keep his sanity. Even though she was gone, she would still be his lifeline. Just like she had always been.  
He found his car and opened the door. He took one long look back at the hospital, knowing that he'd left his old life and dreams of the future in that hospital room. He would never have his angel to hold. He wouldn't be able to share his life with her, or show her how much he truly loved her. He just wouldn't be complete without her by his side.  
His friends would find him to be the same old Duo after awhile, with more smiles and laughter to mask a greater pain. And somehow he would carry on, maybe even become a Preventer.   
He took several deep breaths to clear his eyes of the tears that blurred his vision. He got into his car and turned the key in the ignition. He began his drive home, leaving the hospital farther and farther behind.  
When the soft notes of a song began to play on the radio, Duo turned up the volume, somewhat curious. The song playing innocently on the radio made his breath catch in his throat. It had been one of Hilde's favorite songs...and one of his, too.  
  
~ ~  
Til my body is dust  
Til my soul is no more  
I will love you - love you  
Til the sun starts to cry  
And the moon turns to rust  
I will love you - love you  
  
But I need to know  
Will you stay for all time  
Forever and a day  
Then I'll give my heart  
Til the end of all time  
Forever and a day  
  
And I need to know  
Will you stay for all time  
Forever and a day  
Then I'll give my heart  
Til the end of all time  
Forever and a day  
When the storms fill my eyes  
And we touch the last time  
I will love you - love you   
I will love you - love you  
I will love you - love you  
~ ~  
  
Only when the last notes died away did Duo realize there were tears silently coursing down his face. He made no move to wipe them away; he just kept driving robotically down the colony highway.   
Soon he found himself pulling into the driveway of the apartment he'd shared with Hilde. Conscious thought did not guide his actions, it was all reaction. He unlocked and walked through the door, heading directly for the vidphone.   
He knew he had to call everyone and tell them of Hilde's death. The former Gundam pilots and other friends from the war had all been keeping vigils, praying for a recovery. And even though they couldn't come and tell her in person, Duo had relayed their best wishes, making sure Hilde knew all her friends cared for her and hoped for the best.   
His fingers hovered over the keypad for the vidphone, pausing briefly before slowly dialing the number for the Peacecraft-Yuy residence. 'They should be the first to know...'  
But God hadn't answered their prayers, and one of His most precious angels was back in heaven. Duo knew that there was a reason for all that He did, and that Hilde was now safe and freed from her painful illness.   
It hurt, and it would keep hurting as long as he lived, no matter how much laughter surrounded him. But he would love Hilde forever, until he could join her once again.  
He sighed raggedly as he waited for the call to connect; the tears falling more rapidly down his features. His angel was in heaven. He had lost her; she was gone. But he had made a promise to her. And it was one that he intended to keep. After all, he was never one to break his promises.   



End file.
